User blog:Karensarahrocks/2Bully(Bully2 theGame)
Special Sexy Thanks Jenny Vincent I had an idea for a Bully sequel game, It's mostly about multiplayer ''Ideas Being able to creat your own bully who you'll take over the school with, You'll be able to be a girl or a boy! each gender has It's different ability Diff clothing stores for the gender of your choice Dating Online ideas Clothing store ideas and clothing Character, class, few side missions ''Character Creation When first starting the game you can create your character, you can be a boy or girl (the gender you choose has effects on you gameplay) Girls Playing as a girl will alow you to well.... be a girl, storey will slightly change (Date missions will be with guys) Effects:Girls can full on fight other girls, If you hit a boy you'll get in trouble and they'll run away cause boys can't hit girls but some boys aren't afriad to hit a girl. You get different animations such as standing, Walking, running, sprinting, fighting. Most clothing has drastically changed from guy to girl. voices are different ALSO when a prefect grabs you(If prefects are in Bully 2) they'll grab you by the both your wrists. Fighting ' '''B:'Slaps&Scratching, Finishers:Grabs a guy or girl but the shoulder and repeatedly slaps the left side of their face/head mercilessly 'Y:'Punches: Finishers:Punches the guy or girl in the throat 'X:'Kicks(Mostly aimed for the crotch/shin)&Shoves: Finishers:Kick to the groin/Shove to ground Behind Finishers/Wedgie '''Guys: You get the same things like Jimmy , you get different clothing, and voices,faces,hair, but you fight the same way as him. 'Races' Caucasian:'''Girl Voice:Sarah Silverman - Guy Voice:??? '''Asian: '''Girl:??? - Guy:??? '''African-American: Girl:Aisha Tyler - Guy Voice:??? Hispanic:Girl:??? Guy:??? Clothing &Stores All items you can buy from a clothing store can be selected in different custom colors Girls stores ''' School Store:School Uniforms Bargain Bin:Cheap clothes: pants, few skirts, t-shirts, few hats, jackets Shoes'N'Socks!:Shoes,Sneakers,High Tops, Boots, Wedges, Stockings, Leg warmers, high socks, knee socks, ankle socks. Full stockings, High Socks S8TERgrrrl: Punk&Gamer: Shirts, Skirts(Denim and Jean and Mini), Skinny Jeans, Jeans, Pants, Legging pants, few Minidresses, Shoes(Knee Boots and High tops), Jackets&Hoodies Casually Feminine:Casual normal clothes:Buttoned Shirts, Blouses, Skirts, Minidresses, sneakers, sandals, ballet flats and ballet wedges, pants. (Most exspensive) Beauty You Are:Fancy, Many nice things. Heels, Fancy sweaters, Blouses, Pants, Skirts, Minidresses(Including Beatrices Dress which instead of having a blouse under it,it's pushed up over your chest to be used as a minidress) '''Boys Stores School Store:School Uniforms Bargain Bin: Shirts, Shoes, Pants(Jeans, Cargos), Shorts, Buttoned shirts, hoodies Shoes'N'Socks:Shoes,Guy Boots,Sneakers,Loafers, Socks, Ankle socks, Knee Socks. Few of the girl hair styles 48 Kelly Carpenter.jpg|Long hair over shoulders 25_Sophie_Richards.jpg|Short parted middle 49_Janet_Star.jpg|Ponytail with Bangs AlyssaLaurent.png|Shoulder-Length Wavy 47_Lilly_Deacon.jpg|Shoulder-Length Straight, Parted Right 150px-CloeParker-GTAIV.jpg|Long Parted-Right with highlights 18_Isabela_Keyes.jpg|Long Parted Right Few of the boy hair styles 22_Kent_Swanson.jpg|Spiky pointed up 68_Jonathan_Picardsen.jpg|Buzz cut with peircings 02_Carlito_Keyes.jpg|Shoulder length pushed back 67_Brett_Styles.jpg|Mowhawk 70_Paul_Carson.jpg|Long 00_Frank_West.jpg|Spiky 2 31_Yuu_Tanaka.jpg|Thick Buzzcut Cliques Nerds- '''Chapter 1: Smarting Off '''Skaters- Chapter 2: Goths-''' Capter 3: With Faith, I Can Do Grey Things 'DramaQueens-' Chapter 4: Being Fabulous In Every Way 'Preps-' Chapter 5: '''Summer- Summer Chapter: Finishes when you finish all non-story missions, and then you continue on taking over the rest of the school. You can choose to skip summer but you won't be able to tie up loose-ends and any missions not completed will be gone. Year 2 Jocks- Mechanics-''' Pets There is a store where you can buy Dogs! After unlocking the town you can travel to the pet store "Hawt Dawgs". Dogs are used as followers and you can find them inside your Dorm Room after being bought. You can also buy collars for your dog. Dogs cost 200$ Dogs attack by tackling with their heads they can still be hit by kicks and weapons like spud gun and stink bomb. Dogs follow right behind you when recruited. when defeated they'll be back at your dorm room to be recruited again. You can only have 1 dog but you can buy a different dog if you wish. There are also "Pet Bonding Missions" That you can complete to raise your dogs HP, Attack Strangth, Damage Resistance. It also unlocks special Collars Collar Colors- Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, Orange, Purple, Pink, White, Green, Flaming(Dog Bonding), Silver(Dog Bonding), Diamond (Dog Bonding), Gold (Dog Bonding) Species Golden Retriever Husky Blood hound Pug Collie Beagle Dolmation School Classes Due to it being a "School" You must attend classes. Each player recieves a different schedule but if it's Multiplayer you might have the same classes as other students(Or other multiplayer students). '''Math Geography Music Dance Shop Science(Chemistry) Theater Gym(Dodgeball only) Home Economics 'Special Events' most Special events happen once a year and are mainly scheduled events. yu can always find out when a special event is near by listening to small talk from students. or faculty or checking the bulletin board.Few special events happen all year round. If you don't have the reuirments to appear in a special events most special events you can still watch. Concerts-To appear in a concert you must pass Music 5, happens around 4-5 times a year , you can watch concerts but tickets cost 1-5 dollars. Plays-Complete Theater 5, happens 3-4 times a year, tickets cost 5 dollars if you don't can't or don't want to perform. Bake Sale- complete Home Ec. 5, you cook things and sell them to students. (This is cheaper than if you went to a fast food resteraunt) Food costs 1 dollar at a bake sale. Bake sales appear randomly. Math Competition- Complete Math 5. you have a time limit to get hte correct awnser and beat the other school. (You get points for right awnsers) '''America Health Scores(Gym Competition), '''Dodgeball you way to victory as you battle other schools with 2 other people, you must complete Gym 5. '''Talent Show, '''Try to out do your class mates for Victory! and a shiny trophy made of fake gold(the best kind). Missions and Side missions/ Side Stories '''Jenny Wolf- '''A tough headstrong girl, hopelessly in love. She had fell inlove with a boy named Jonathan Vincent. the same boy who's the clique leader of the Mechanics clique. She gives missions about ways to get him to go out with her. Category:Blog posts